In known medical X-ray imaging systems, C-arc systems or U-bracket systems are used, that generally include two separate arm sections, which are connected to one another to form the curved “C” form arm or the U-bracket form arm. When installed or assembled, the X-ray radiation source is arranged on one arm section, and the X-ray radiation detector is arranged on the other arm section. Such a C-arc or U-bracket can also be arranged on an articulated robot arm with six rotation axis, in order to be able to be moved in arbitrary movement paths, and to acquire 3D images of improved 3D imaging quality, or to acquire 3D tomosynthesis images. For interventional or diagnostic procedures, a good image quality of the region of interest of the patient is required; but at the same time, the access to the patient is an important topic. First of all, the necessary space used by the C-arc or U-bracket system next to the patient table is limiting the remaining space available for the doctor and the clinical staff supporting the doctor during the X-ray imaging. It has been shown that with such C-arc or U-bracket systems only a restricted access to the patient may result. Further, some medical X-ray imaging systems comprise a spatially adjustable X-ray source and a spatially adjustable X-ray detector. However, with such C-arc or U-bracket systems arranged on an articulated arm robot with six rotation axis, the risk of collision with the staff, doctor, patient, or patient table, is increased since the trajectories and movements of such systems are less regular, and thus less predictable for the doctor and the staff, than classical C-arc or U-bracket systems. As a consequence, their use requires more concentration or attention from the staff and the doctor, who might risk the system colliding with them if they are not careful enough. Also, more concentration or attention is required from the operator of the system (which could be as well the doctor or a staff member) who could unwillingly control the system so as to collide with the patient or patient table.
However, during interventional or diagnostic procedures, the doctor and his staff should focus their attention to the intervention or to the patient. Moreover, the medical X-ray imaging systems comprising spatially adjustable X-ray source and X-ray detector may not provide an imaging quality similar to the imaging quality of C-arc or U-bracket medical X-ray imaging systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,039 describes a C-arm with a flexible propeller axis rotation.